Processor units for data-processing-based, electronic control systems in a motor vehicle are conventional. For instance, such a processor unit includes in its functional structure a processing unit, a vehicle interface unit and, for certain tasks, a coprocessor unit, namely a communication coprocessor, for example. In other words, the processor unit has a coprocessor, which carries out tasks that will then no longer need to be performed by the processing unit.
In addition, architectures for structuring and partitioning software are conventional, in particular in the case of single control devices or networked control devices, by which a defined division of functions with respect to the control of operational sequences in a vehicle is possible. An example of such an architecture is the Cartronic concept according to the 1997 VDI publication “Cartronic—A Structure Concept For The Control And Regulation Systems In Motor Vehicles”—or also a corresponding SAE paper dating from 1998, the SAE paper 980200 “Cartronic—An Open Architecture For Networking The Control Systems Of An Automobile.” On this basis, the structuring of the control software and its functionality is performed according to a predefined, agreed-upon software structure including appropriate interfaces; individual functionalities are also described in German Patent Application No. DE 198 38 333 A1 by way of example.
However, the working capacity and the available resources with respect to the control devices and the processors included therein are generally very limited, in particular for reasons of cost. Especially internal coprocessors, which are not needed all the time, cause additional expense. On the other hand, however, the functional requirements with respect to the control of operational sequences in a vehicle continue to grow, especially as far as scope and quality are concerned.
It is an objective of the present invention to improve the described situation, thereby not only taking the rising functional demands into account, but also limit the cost.